


YugBum

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 YugBum <3 [1]
Category: GOT7, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Drinking, Embarrassed Yugyeom, Established Relationship, Fun, Love, M/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I had absolutely NO inspiration for the title.





	YugBum

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, it's simply a little something I came up with.

Yugyeom has been keeping his crush a secret for the past to years, all he really wants to do is; confess to Jaebum and kiss him. He hadn’t told anyone about his feelings, but somehow his brother figured it out. Youngbin dropped by one evening “you should tell him how you feel,” Yugyeom looked at him “I don’t want to embarrass myself.” Youngbin assured him he wouldn’t, “I doubt you would.” Of course, Yugyeom wasn’t so sure, so he continued to keep quiet. It was at a party two months later, when it all came out in the open.

Yugyeom was with his brother, Jaebum and a group of friends. They were all having a good time, having their fair share of drinks. When Taeyong decided that they should play truth or dare, (like they’re still in high school.) They all sat in a circle Yugyeom was hoping he wouldn’t have to play, but soon enough it was his turn. Taeyong had a playful smirk on his face, it was clear what his intentions were. He asked “truth or dare” Yugyeom, knew he should have said ‘dare.’ But instead, he said “truth” it was a moment later, “is it true you like someone in this room.” Yugyeom froze a little he was wondering how, Taeyong figured it out.

He stayed silent at first, unsure of what to say. But in his slightly intoxicated mind it was all a blur, in the end, what came out was “yes.” Things changed a little, they became more serious “I dare you to say how you feel.” This should have been the time he kept quiet, _should have._ But instead he ended up blurting out, “I am not telling Jaebum I’m in love with him.” He couldn’t believe he just said that out loud, the group fell quiet. Yugyeom blushed furiously before quickly leaving, wanting to be away from everyone as soon as possible. Jaebum couldn’t believe it, although in his mind he wondered if he was dreaming.

Yugyeom managed to make it home, he felt stupid and embarrassed. He collapsed on his bed, and hoped it would help him disappear. 

 

 

[<3<3<3 **Two weeks later** <3<3<3

 

"Can you stop avoiding me Yugyeom," Jaebum sounded a little hurt and sad. Yugyeom wanted to walk away he almost did, but Jaebum's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Please hear me out" that's all it takes, they sit on Yugyeom's sofa it's quiet for a minute or two. "I know the party was embarrassing and, it was stupid to play truth or dare." Jaebum took a moment he faced Yugyeom, "I wanted to know do you still have feelings for me." It fell quiet Yugyeom blushed a little, with his face dusted a nice shade of pink. He shyly said "yes" this time he looked at Jaebum who was smiling, "that's good" it was a moment later. 

Jaebum leaned in and kissed him, it was quick at first. Since he was testing to see if there was anything between them, there was when they were both smiling like fools. They kissed again longer this time, Jaebum placed his hands on either side of Yugyeom's face. It was one way he felt loved, when they needed to breathe they both took time to cherish this moment. Before Jaebum said it "I love you, Yugyeom" he had a few tears of happiness "I love you more." They separated a little "how long have you had feelings for me," Yugyeom became a little shy "two years."

That was a surprise to Jaebum "I'm not entirely sure how long I've felt this way, but it has been a long time." He became curious "when did you know," once again Yugyeom blushed "when we were at the beach." Jaebum laughed a little he leaned in to whisper in his ear; "why did you like what you seen." Yugyeom didn't intend for it to happen but, he shivered a little his silence said everything. They talked about their relationship, Yugyeom wasn't surprised when Youngbin messaged him.  _"So, are you two together now"_ he was, going to reply but, he felt like teasing his brother.

In the end, even Jaebum teased him. They kept it quiet and to themselves for a week.

The following Friday.

Sitting in a cafe with their friends, having lunch and a good conversation. Jinyoung had the idea of wanting to set Jaebum up, "can I set you up on a blind date Jaebum." It falls quiet Yugyeom felt a little anxious, they were all curious about what he would say. Jaebum casually reached for his boyfriend's hand, under the table "as much as I like the idea of going on a blind date. I can't I already have someone" that was enough, to have them all asking who it is. Jaebum and Yugyeom both smiled uncontrollably, he closed the little bit of distance between them.

And kissed his temple, it was a very sweet gesture. When it was just the two of them, making it obvious that they were in their own world. Jaebum had a slightly cheeky smile as he suggested, “how about we go on a date tomorrow night.” Yugyeom smiled happily as he said; “I like the sound of that.” They sat there simply looking at each other, for a few minutes. It was a little while later Jaebum decided to be a tease, he leaned in and kissed him. Before getting up and walking away, Yugyeom couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t sure how to react. 

“That’s just mean” Jaebum’s laughter replaced the silence, he was quick to follow. 

 

 

[<3<3<3  **Six months later** <3<3<3]

 

They’ve been together six months, and it’s been amazing and wonderful. In that time Jaebum discovered he likes spending, most of his time at Yugyeom’s place. More than staying in his own, of course, Yugyeom has no problem with that. Besides he loves waking up with his boyfriend, by his side. This morning is no exception it’s Friday, which means two things; Jaebum has to work. And Yugyeom doesn’t have class until eleven, so for now, he simply lays there looking at Jaebum. “You know, if you’re going to keep staring, I suggest that you take a picture.”

Yugyeom is a little startled, at first before he laughs a little. “I guess I’d have a lot of pictures then,” Jaebum smiles a little as he opens his eyes. He slowly reaches out to caress Yugyeom’s face, it’s no surprise that Yugyeom blushes. He soon closes the distance to kiss him softly, perfect start to the day. They enjoy the moment, not wanting to say anything. It’s soon clear that Jaebum has to get up, and get ready. And when he does Yugyeom, moves to lie in his spot. With the biggest smile on his face, it’s obvious he’s content.

Jaebum smiles a little as he kisses his forehead, before disappearing into the bathroom. It falls quiet so much so, Yugyeom falls asleep. While he’s at university, hanging out with his friends. They discuss going to a party tonight, Yugyeom wonders if he wants to go. Although it has been a while, one thing he knows for sure. Is that it will be infinitely better than the last one, it’s not unusual that he asks Jaebum if he wants to go. It wouldn’t be the same without him, he messages him when he heads home. It’s not unusual that he doesn’t receive a reply at first, in the end, he gets a response when Jaebum appears.

That afternoon he drops onto the couch, immediately making himself comfortable leaning against his boyfriend. Yugyeom smiles happily "how was work," Jaebum doesn't say a word at first. Too tired to say anything he eventually says, "exhausting" Yugyeom wonders if he's going to sleep. Since his eyes are closed, it is quiet enough. He slowly changes their position, Jaebum quickly himself more comfortable. After a few minutes all that can be heard, is Jaebum's soft snoring. Yugyeom laughs a little quietly he then, slowly cards his hand through his boyfriend's hair. 

This moment confirming, that he isn't going anywhere for a while. He doesn't mind not like he has anything else today, at least not until the party. If he's able to go that is, it's close to an hour later when Jaebum wakes up. Only a little surprised he fell asleep, he looks at his boyfriend who's busy reading. He smiles a little before distracting him enough, to kiss him. It wouldn't be hard to tell they want to be lazy, it is Friday they can do what they like. It isn't long at all before Youngbin is messaging him, asking what they are up to.

Yugyeom simply doesn't want to tell his brother, he just wants to be slightly annoying. Of course, in the end, Youngbin reminded him they would be meeting up tomorrow. It was no surprise that Yugyeom had forgotten, his reaction caught Jaebum's attention. With a slightly playful tone he said; "you completely forgot about tomorrow didn't you." The fact that Yugyeom tried to hide away, made it perfectly clear. 


End file.
